Deserve
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: He didn't deserve to be treated the way he was. So she treated him differently. Draco/Ginny, brief Harry/Luna, slightly AU.


A/N: I'm proud to present my first (and probably not last) Draco/Ginny fanfic.

I got the inspiration for this fic from a very useful prompt thread on Gaia Online that one of my friends sent me the link to. If anyone else wants the link, I'll be happy send it to you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

**Deserve**

He didn't deserve the treatment he got.

Yes, he was favored by the Slytherins and the Death Eaters at school, but the other houses treated him like a monster, but he was no monster. He hadn't killed Dumbledore, she knew he wasn't a killer, he hadn't been chosen to be a Death Eater, he'd been forced into it, he hadn't become what he had by choice, it had been drilled into him since birth.

She never said a word against him, never shot him dirty looks when she passed him in the halls, never wished ill on him, never really spoke to him at all, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He noticed all the same, since she was the only from any house who didn't seem to loath him. He found her in the library one quiet afternoon and confronted her about it.

"Why don't you treat me how I deserve?"

She told him nothing but the truth. "Because you don't deserve it."

She became his refuge, he went to her when he couldn't go to anyone else, told her things he would never say to other ears.

They kept it secret, it had to be, for both their sakes and their loved ones sakes. If they were found out, they wouldn't be the only ones who would be punished and no one else deserved to suffer for their friendship.

He said he didn't deserve her comfort, her care, her compassion. She always ignored these comments, she would give him reply when the time was right.

Then the final battle came to Hogwarts, and they were forced against each other again, the fact of it paining them both.

But after Harry saved him, he sought her out in the chaos, told her he had to protect her, because "that Potter" couldn't and she had stayed by his side all afterward, even when Harry was carried out of the forest, thought to be dead, she was with him, and it was his turn to offer her comfort in his arms.

Together they fought on, together they watched Voldemort fall, together they found his lost parents, who were beyond joy to see him alive, but were confused to see he was with her.

She left him to be alone with his parents and returned to her house table. She watched as Harry reluctantly accepted praise from everyone around him and as she tried to get away. She watched as Luna came up to him, whispered something to him and he swept the young dreamer into his arms, kissed her, before George set off some Wizarding Wheezes fireworks in a last tribute to Fred and distracted everyone so that Harry could slip under the cloak and she watched as he left the hall with Luna, Ron and Hermione.

Someone slipped onto the bench next to her and she knew who it was before she turned to lock eyes with him, fiery brown meeting steely grey.

"You aren't bothered by that? Potter and Loony?"

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "No, she deserves him. And her name is Luna."

He smirked his famous smirk and took her hand under the table. He brought his cold lips to hers and she accepted his soft kiss, neither caring if anyone saw.

They married four years after she graduated and although their families had disapproved at first, there came to be civility, if nothing else, between the two very different families of similar bloodlines.

Barely even a month later, as the two sat in their home, watching the sun rise with a blanket wrapped around them, he stated again, after so many times; "I don't deserve your love."

Ginny Malfoy smiled at her husband and kissed him lovingly before they touched foreheads. "And because you think that, Draco, is the reason you do deserve my love."

**The End**

A/N: I'm gonna make a confession here; I hate Harry/Ginny. Don't ask me why, I just do. It might be partly because it was so… uncreative? Predictable? Boring? I honestly don't know, but I've been a Draco/Ginny shipper ever since I first discovered the pairing.

I threw in the Harry/Luna to try and explain why Harry and Ginny wouldn't get together in this story, and I like it.

I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
